Level measuring devices are already known which comprise a level detector provided with a float movable along a vertical or inclined trajectory, but not horizontal, for following the level of the liquid, and a transducer sensitive to displacement of the float, such as a rheostat connected via its sliding contact to the float and connected to processing and measuring means, for determining a level indication as a function of the position of the float.
However, particularly in the case of fuel tanks carried by a vehicle, the fuel level fluctuates greatly as a result of movement of the vehicle.
In addition, level detectors are generally very sensitive to fluctuations in the level of the liquid.
In an attempt to limit the effect of liquid level fluctuations on a detector having a float, it has been proposed to arrange the latter in a generally vertical tube communicating with the tank via a nozzle. Nevertheless this proposal is not entirely satisfactory.
In particular, when the tank has a complex geometry, that is to say when the cross section of the tank taken in a horizontal plane is not constant, as is the case in automobiles in order to best utilize the available space, it is not always possible to provide such tubes extending throughout the entire height of the tank.
In addition, the use of these tubes pose service problems which are difficult to resolve. It is in fact a delicate operation to obtain access to the interior of the tank when dirt blocks the nozzle or disturbs the displacement of the float in the tube.
The present invention now proposes a new construction which overcomes these inconveniences.